My Crazy Life
by MushyKing
Summary: Charlotte Blackthorn has had one messed up childhood, Her mum and auntie were murdered when she was only four years old and she ended up living with Tony Stark her mum's "friend" Now fourteen she wonders how she got so lucky. Suck at summaries pls review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this random idea popped into my head and I thought that I should just upload it. This chapter is set before Ironman 1, but the next chapter will be during Ironman 2.**

**Please review, I don't mind any criticism. :3**

Chapter 1

Amelia let the music takeover her as she danced erotically with the two girls next to her. They were dancing on the bar making the men drinking very happy. She opened her eyes and saw that there were mostly older men in the audience but some were young, either way they all wanted to have their way with her, no matter their age. She was wearing a red mini skirt and black lacy bra. Her fingers travelled to her brunette hair as the blonde in front of her squeezed her breasts. The ginger behind her began to grind on her, both of their bodies rubbing against each other's. The men next to them licked their lips at the sight and she smirked. Amelia bent down sensually, letting the person in front of her get a lovely view of her breasts. The person happened to be the billionaire, womanizer Tony Stark. He smirked and chewed on his gum as she stood right in front of him.

He leaned back enjoying the sight of this beautiful girl dancing for him. The music came to an end and new girls came to dance for them. Amelia and the two others got down from where they were standing, Amelia tried to get away from the horny old men that wanted her right there, but instead came face to face with Tony Stark. "Hello beautiful." She sighed. "Hello, I'll be back with you in a second sir." She lied and walked into the changing rooms.

She changed into her black skinny jeans and put a black hoodie over her bra. She put her hair into a quick bun before grabbing her things and leaving via the back exit. She had been walking for about ten minutes when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Tony looking down on her. "You lied." He said, stating the obvious. "Well done genius." She started to walk again and rolled her eyes when he followed after her. "Why did you lie?" She stopped and turned to him.

"I lied because I don't want sex-""But I thought-"he interrupted. "- I'm only a dancer. I don't want to have sex with ten different men in one night, it's just gross." She crossed the road and started to walk inside of an apartment block. Amelia walked over to the elevator and wasn't surprised when Tony followed her into it. "You could just have sex with me." He said after seconds of silence. "You haven't even asked my name. Am I really that unimportant in this world that people don't even ask my name...They just want to..." She cut of her sentence. "So what's your name sweetheart?" "Amelia Blackthorn." He whistled. "Nice name Amelia...wanna have sex now?" She let out a heavy breath. "I have a four year old daughter sleeping in my apartment."

Tony's mouth gaped open. "Really?" She nodded as both walked out the elevator and over to her apartment number 113. She knocked on the door and an older woman, only by a few years, opened it. Her ginger hair was in a bun. "Oh my gosh is that?" Amelia nodded and they walked in. A little girl with black hair and baby blue eyes launched herself at Amelia. "Mommy!" "Hello Charlotte, shouldn't you be sleeping?" The little girl shrugged and pointed at Tony. "Who that?" "He's Tony...he's an umm friend of mine, aren't you?" Tony nodded and smiled as the little girl opened her arms out to him. He picked her up and chuckled as she stole his sunglasses. "My name's charlotte...I'm four." "O.k. Charlie leave Tony alone now, he needs to go home." He played along with Amelia's game and nodded. He left minutes later.

Just as he was crossing the road he heard a gunshot and a loud scream. He raced back into the apartment, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. He saw room 113's door open and he ran in. Amelia and her sister were on the floor blood staining the carpet and their clothes. Charlotte ran over to him. "Tony please help, mommy won't wake up!" she said crying. He bent down and brought the little girl into a hug, his mouth open in shock.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Was it good? Bad? Please tell me in reviews**

**-Mushroomking98**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah I decided to start from Iron Man 1 so that you guys can find out more about Charlotte and her relationship with Tony etc.**

My Crazy Life- chapter 2

Charlotte was bored. Not just bored but totally pissed off. She was sitting next to Obadiah Stane at the apogee awards, waiting for Tony to show up. She was wearing a strapless black, floaty dress that stopped just before her knees. Her Raven hair was curled, except the fringe, and fell just past her shoulders. Her fingers kept tapping the table in front of her as Rhodey stood before the podium.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege in serving with a real patriot..." Charlotte glanced at Obadiah who mouthed '_where is he?' _She shrugged and returned her gaze to Rhodey. "He is my friend, and he is my great mentor." He said to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's apogee Award to Tony Stark!" Clapping and cheering erupted from the audience. Charlotte looked around and saw that the billionaire wasn't here. "Tony?" Rhodey said into the microphone seconds later. He looked at her and Obadiah, both shrugged before standing up. The younger girl followed the older man onto the stage. Charlotte gave Rhodey a quick hug while Obadiah talked to the audience. "Sorry Rhodes." She whispered, "Its o.k. sweetheart." He said before walking off stage.

"Now I know Tony isn't here, but we have the second best thing, his daughter Charlotte!" She plastered on a fake smile as the audience clapped. "Hey guys! Here we are again, me accepting my dad's award...but it's not the first time." She held the award in her right hand. "Even though He isn't here to accept this, I'm pretty sure my father is extremely happy about receiving this award. Thank you and have a good night!" She walked off stage, Obadiah and Rhodey close behind her. "I'm afraid I have to go Charlie, I'll see you soon." The old man said giving her a hug. "Bye." She watched him leave before turning to her dad's best friend. "I have a feeling he's in the casino."

As she was too young she had to wait with her bodyguard outside. She sat there for ten minutes watching her bodyguard, who was called Ryan, beating her high score on 'Angry Birds', before a familiar voice called her name. Ryan and Charlotte looked up and both cringed at the sight of her dad. His hair was slicked back and he had on a ridiculous red shirt and his sunglasses. "Hey sweetie." He said bringing her into a hug. "Dad you look gross!" She exclaimed into his chest. He chuckled as they started to walk out. Charlotte's mouth gaped open when her dad gave his award to this guy dressed up as Caesar.

"Dad you can't just give away your award!" He shrugged and carried on walking towards the car. "Wanna ride with me or do you want Ryan drive you home?" "I'll go-. " She was interrupted by an annoying voice calling her and Tony's name. Charlotte turned to see a quite pretty blonde woman with a voice recorder. She heard Tony ask Happy something and she rolled her eyes when he turned around grinning. Charlotte knew exactly what was going to happen and decided to go home.

_10 years ago..._

"_I like your friend mommy." Charlotte said as her mother tucked her in. "shhh honey, go to sleep." The little girl nodded and closed her eyes. Amelia walked back into the living room and her heart stopped when she saw her sister on the floor dead. She looked to her left and was shot by an unknown person before she could do anything. Charlotte heard the gun shot and walked into the room to find two bodies and lots of blood. She let out a loud scream and dropped to her knees next to her mother. "I love ...you Charlotte." Her mother said holding her hand, her eyes closed seconds later. "Mommy wake up...wake up" she said gently shaking the body..._

Charlotte woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. She looked at her clock; it said 3:45am. "It appears that your heart rate has increased Miss Stark, Shall I tell your father?" JARVIS's voice said, "No I'm sure he's busy." She said knowing the reporter came home with him. Charlotte walked into her bathroom and caught herself in the mirror; her dark hair was a mess and her face was paleer than usual. She washed her face and made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Grabbing a bottle of water, Charlotte wandered around the house until she reached the Piano.

Tony had taught her to play it when she was younger and she always found herself playing it when she had a nightmare. She left her bottle on the floor before starting to play a soft tune, her emotions running through her as she played louder. Tears slid down her cheek as she stopped abruptly. Knowing that her father would be in his shop soon, she made her way back to her room, hoping that her nightmare won't plague her dreams.

**Not overly happy with this chapter...**

**Oh well, please review they make me SMILE and make me write chapters quicker...so click that review button!**

**And chapters will get longer I promise :D**

**-Mushroomking98 :3**


	3. AN

**Okayyy guys. So recently I put up a poll for my readers to choose which of my Avengers/IronMan stories I should continue with. Sadly this fic didn't get any votes so I guess this is the end of 'My Crazy Life' :(..And it really sucks because I was reading through the reviews and you guys really liked this fic. I feel sooooo bad not updating this but I just can't think of what to put next. But I don't know whether I should just delete the fic or just wait until one day i have like the greatest idea everrrr for this and I'll be super happy, you guys will be super happy etc.**

**So I might not delete this one straight away...maybe.**

**THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING THIS STORY!**

**-mUSHYYY**


End file.
